


Soulmate Mine

by barnaby317



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, AgentCorp, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: When Lena says that Alex will be a natural mother, she has no idea of the changes that will bring.





	Soulmate Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where the first heartfelt words said by your soulmate are written on your arm in a light ink and the moment they are uttered the ink turns to black only to fade into a crimson red.

XXX-AGENTCORP-XXX

The first time Maggie sees the words written on her arm, she is pissed but eventually resigns herself to the fact that she is not Alex’s one and true love, that this, between them, won’t work.

The first time Alex sees the words written on Maggie’s arm, she knows they’re not her own but together they make the most of an awkward situation and Alex is grateful to the woman for opening her eye’s and heart to the fact that it was women that her heart desires.

And though Alex hopes the words written on her arm are said by a woman, especially now, her heart hurts but feels a little lighter. When she meets Sara Lance for the first time, she doesn’t hear the words but still enjoys the experience, minus a slight freak out.

It isn’t until six months after Maggie left that she hears the words uttered, “you’re going to make a natural mother.” And as Lena Luthor stands before her, uttering words so heartfelt as to be left on Alex’s skin, she can’t help but be just a little shit scared at what it means. Lena Luthor, her soulmate?

She stews over the words for almost two months, two months of hanging around Lena -and James-, before she finally catches Lena alone one night. They had gotten to know each other well enough that Alex feels comfortable around Lena now. They were sitting in a restaurant, fancy pasta on their plates, discussing their lives, their families. It was so intimate it was almost, _almost_ a date.

Lena had just finished telling her a tale of her horrible step-mother, Alex was well aware just what sort of person Lillian Luthor was, when Alex says confidently “you won’t be her, you’re better than that.” It was enough for Lena to gasp and scratch at her forearm.

It wasn’t until they were both alone, in their respective residences, later that night that they both realised that their lightly etched words have become a darker black and had begun fading to crimson.

It’s two weeks later that Lena comes to games night alone. James had opted out in favour of Guardian business. She shares the news of she and James breaking up, knowing they weren’t soulmates, and that it was because Lena’s words had become darker that they decided, mutually, to end their relationship.

Alex can’t help but be thrilled, she’s sad that they broke up as they seemed to genuinely care for each other, but she has known now for three months that Lena was her soulmate.

It’s later when Lena corners her in the kitchen, Kara having finally told her about Supergirl and disappearing to save the day. “You knew” it’s an accusation.

Alex nods, hair falling into her eyes, Lena reaches out automatically to brush it aside. “You said it the day in the lab while Sam was unconscious.” Alex knew this confrontation was coming all night and pulls up her sleeve to show Lena the words.

“I said that three months ago, you said mine at the restaurant two weeks ago.”

“And I meant it.”

Lena sighs “well, at least I now know in what context it’s written.”

“You’ll be an excellent mother.”

“No” Lena shakes her head “we will be excellent parents, together.”

Alex leans forward and rests her forehead against Lena’s “so, Lena Luthor, soulmate mine.”

Lena chuckles “yes?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Now” she smiles “and forever, soulmate.”

 

 


End file.
